Demotron
Bio *'Name: Demotron' *'Alias: Starlight (Formerly) The New King Con Lord Demotron My Liege Dark Lord Leader Of The Decepticons All Mighty Demotron The Bringer Of Chaos The Chaos Bringer The Destroyer The Demon Lord of The Un-Dead Your Destroyer Emperor Of Destruction' *'Species: Cybertronian (As A God)' *'Rank: Decepticon Leader, Gladiator, Emperor Of Destruction Chaos God, Destroyer Of Good' *'Status: Online' *'Gender: Male' *'Eye Color: Purple' *'Primary Color: Purple' *'Secondary Color: Grey' *'Tertiary Color: Black' *'Height: 50 Ft (Formerly 30 Ft)' *'Powers/Skills: Super Strength, Skilled Combat, Evil Genius, Transforming Into A Truck, Can Mentally Torture Anyone By Simply Glaring At Them, Telekinesis, Cybertronic Beam,' *'Hobby: Killing Autobots, Scheming. Use Dark Energon Destroying Things. Plotting.' *'Goals: Conquer Cybertron Destroy Autobots Conquer Earth Fulfill His Universal Conquest And Slaughter All In His Way,' *'Affiliation: Decepticons Insecticons' *'Enemies: Autobots Quintessons' *'Equipment: Dark Energon, Spike Hands, Lightning, Manifestations, Dark Energon Spears Dark Energon Clubs, Dark Energon Hooks, Dark Star Saber Dark Energon Cannon Fire Breath (Dark Energon) Cybertronic Beam' *'First Appearance: Transformers Destruction Of Cybertron' *'Voiced by: Frank Welker' History Demotron Was A Autobot Named Starlight Until He Got Captured By The Quintessons And Forced To Fight In The Gladiator Arena For Millions Of Years And Was Tortured Until He Lost His Sanity And Murdered Everyone And Destroyed Quintessa And Became The Supreme Leader Of The Decepticons And Renamed Himself Demotron His First Act As Supreme Leader Was To Take Back Kaon Wich They Succeeded Later Demotron Makes His Own Forge Of Solos Prime Called The Forge Of Darkness With The Same Powers But It Is Unlimited Demotrons Spark Has The Same Abilitys As Beast Wars Starscream And Beast Machines Megatron's Later Demotron Was Critically Injured But Later Shockwave Had Constructed A New Body For Demotron That He Designed That Is A Combination And Of Season 1 2 And 3 And Predacons Rising Megatron But With Diffrent Colors Later Demotron Finds The Dark Star Saber And Now Uses It As His Signature Weapon Powers and Abilities As A Literal God, Demotron Is Extremely Powerful. Having Asorbed Unicrons Anti-Spark he Now Possesses A Symbiotic Link To Earth And Is Able To Manifest Whatever Comes To Mind On The Surface Such As Stone Avatars, Tsunamis, Earthquakes And Volcanic Eruptions. he Displayed The Ability To Create Weaponry From Pure Dark Energon. He Can Also Seem To Conjure Dark Energon From Will As He Raised An Army Of Terrorcons By Raising His Hands. It Has Been Implied That He Possesses A Certain Degree Of Lightning Manipulation. He Now Possess A Form Of Pure Energy Which Can Never Be Destroyed, Rendering Him Immortal. Personality Demotron Is Bad-Tempered Agressive Violent Destructive Impatient Bitter Cruel Cold A Schemer Ruthless Ambition Conviction Ambition And Power-Hungry. Demotron Is Competent Enough To Succeed In His Plans, Demotron Is Very Fierce, Sadistic, Evil, And Cruel. He Also Took Pleasure In Making Fun Of His Victims And Would Inflict Pain On Them. Demotron Is Also Shown To Be Cunning, Manipulative And Somewhat Charismatic, After Rise Of Demotron Demotron Had Become Even Darker, Seeming Subdued, Bitter And Obsessed With Vengeance, Nevertheless, His Arrogance And Megalomania Were As Prevalent As Ever Demotron Cares For Nothing But Power And For No-One But Himself, Willing Even To Sacrifice His Own Troops To Achieve Victory. Trivia *'Demotron Is Voiced By Frank Welker Useing His Shao Kaun Voice' *'Demotron Former Master Is Lord Straxus' Category:Gladiators Category:Cybertronian Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Living Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Military Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Empowered Villains Category:Immortals Category:Complete Monster Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Hatemongers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Fearmongers Category:Omnipotents Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Giant Robots Category:Successful Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Undead Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Blackmailers Category:Amoral Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Demon Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Ghosts Category:Cybertronians With A Aberrant Indestructible Immortal Spark Category:Mutilators Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Jerks Category:Dark Forms Category:Clawed Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bullies